


happy anniversary

by blepkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Marriage, no beta we die like men, no comfort, poor yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blepkei/pseuds/blepkei
Summary: when did it all change?Haikyuu Angst Week 2020Day 1 Tier 3
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	happy anniversary

when did it all change?

yamaguchi didn’t know either. when did the touches start feeling empty? when did the eyes that used to sparkle for him lose their shine? 

it’s already two years into their marriage yet yamaguchi’s never felt more alone. yes that’s right. their anniversary was coming up soon. in fact, it was the day after tsukishima’s big match. busy with work, yamaguchi hasn’t been able to make it to his previous games this season, so he finally decided he’d take time off to surprise his husband at the big game.

why surprise him at the game instead of their anniversary? well, tsukishima’s been busy and he’s been going from town to town for his games. yamaguchi knew there’s a big chance he wouldn’t be able to make it for their anniversary. of course, he was a little disappointed but yamaguchi knew how much volleyball meant to tsukishima. 

yamaguchi would be lying if he said he didn’t miss his husband. it’s been 3 weeks since he’s last seen him and 1 week since they’ve last spoken on the phone. when was the last time tsukishima’s even said “i love you” to him? of course yamaguchi’s been feeling something wasn’t right but how could he bring that up to tsukishima? the man was busy and probably stressed out, yamaguchi couldn’t do that to him. swallowing the questions he had, he decided to just wait till the day of the game. 

yamaguchi tadashi (24)  
couldn’t wait to jump into his husband’s arms and give him a big kiss.

the days went by quickly and before he knew it, it was the day of the big match. he made his way into the stadium, with a big proud smile as he saw waves of sendai supporters all dressed in green and cheering their lungs out. tsukishima’s really come a long way and yamaguchi couldn’t be happier for husband. the match was intense, with yamaguchi constantly gasping and screaming alongside the rest of the audience. 

sendai frogs won! yamaguchi was on his feet cheering, a smile so wide plastered on his face. he couldn’t wait to run down and give his husband a big congratulatory kiss. he spotted kogane first and went to congratulate him.

“hey kogane!!”

“hey yamaguchi!! haven’t seen you in a while. i didn’t know you were coming!!!”

“yeah i took a day off! congratulations on your win!! the match was amazing!”

“thanks!! here to see tsukishima?”

“yup! he doesn’t know i’m here though. tomorrow’s our anniversary so i came to surprise him!”

“oh!! happy advance anniversary!! i bet he’ll be excited to see you!!”

“i hope so! i can’t wait to see the look on his face!! where’d he go anyways?”

“he went to the vending machine to get more water!”

“ah! thanks kogane!! see you again soon!!”

“no problem, have fun you two!”

yamaguchi made his way, skipping with excitement. he couldn’t wait to see his husband’s face when he surprises him. he turned the corner to the vending machine but froze in his tracks.

no way... no way. no way. no way.

there he was. his husband of two years, in the arms of a lady he’d never met before, tongue shoved down her throat. 

before he knew it, he started shaking. in fear, in anger, in disbelief. how could he? was this why tsukishima’s been so distant? was this why yamaguchi felt something was wrong? maybe now it all made sense.. 

his husband was cheating on him.

he bolted out, tears streaming down. he saw kogane where he left him. the boy looked as if he was expecting good news, probably excited to hear how the surprise went. yamaguchi couldn’t face him.. he didn’t want to disappoint the boy, so he simply held his head down and ran past him. 

(after yamaguchi ran out) 

kogane was confused. ‘why did yamaguchi run out like that? why was he crying?? did something happen??’

just then, tsukishima came back. 

“hey tsukishima!! how did it go?? did something happen?”

“how did what go? what are you talking about?”

“didn’t yamaguchi surprise you? he went to look for you just now!”

“what? yamaguchi was here??”

“yeah! he wanted to surprise you for your anniversary!! weird though, he ran out just a few minutes ago! he was crying. did you guys fight??”

“what- no. no no no no shit shit shit. i’ve got to go.”

tsukishima ran. so many thoughts were in his head. what if yamaguchi found out? what has he done? he’d just destroyed his marriage.

by the time he got to their shared house, he realised he’d messed up. it was too late. all of yamaguchi belongings were gone, his clothes, his luggage. all that was left of him was a letter, a framed picture of them during their honeymoon, and his wedding ring. 

he shakily opened the letter and read its contents

dear tsukishima,

i remember the day we told each other about our feelings. it was the day after i shouted at you for not taking volleyball seriously. remember what i said? “what more do you need than pride.” i was so out of character but at least i brought my point across. 

i remember the first time you told me you loved me. i remember our first kiss. i remember our first year anniversary as a couple. i remember the day you proposed. i remember the day we got married. i remember our honeymoon. there are so many memories we’ve shared that i want to keep with me till the day i die.

but there’s one memory i wish i could burn and forget. why? why did you do it? we’ve been married for two years, kei. why? was it me? was i not enough? is it because i couldn’t bear a child for you? please, tell me why you did it. i love you so much... i thought... maybe you did too... when did it all change? i guess it was just me being delusional all along. 

thank you for the 10 years. i guess it’s time those years come to an end. 

happy anniversary.

yamaguchi.

tsukishima realised his face was getting wet. he was crying.. he had fucked up. he’s lost the best thing that’s happened to him. he’s lost his pillar of support. he’s lost the only person who could tolerate his moodiness, the only one who was willing to stand by his side. why did he destroy the only true happiness he’d gotten.. it was too late, he’s lost yamaguchi.


End file.
